Save Me
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: This story is based on the game PerfectWorld. Shun and his friends journey on a quest to find the key to save a certain wingkind. Will they be able to find the key? or will their friendship be broken and fail the quest due to thier differences?. R&R!
1. Epilogue

_**Save Me**_

Me: i own nothing, just the story...  
>Shun: and for your info, this story is based on Perfect World level-up game<br>Alice: please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>? P.O.V.<strong>_

I walked endlessly as i followed a narrow path. I don't even know where i was sorrounding is so dark, that even my assassin's skill won't work. The plants are now withered, and the trees' branches were like a skeletal hand. There's no life on sight, excluding me. _**I wonder how i even got here. **_But then, that's where i was stan corrected.

I saw a girl dressed with white clothing, with orange back was facing me. Her features were astounding. But because of her wing ears,and her weapon is wand i could easily identify her as a Cleric.

A Cleric is a wingkind, is actually an elf.A healing kind (like her) is called Yu ling/Cleric.I was told that wingkinds were the decendants of the gods their-selves, and was blessed with powers which includes ressurecting the dead.

She unfolded her wings and revealed a pure white feathers. She was about to turn around then suddenly...  
>It all went black...<p>

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

"C'mon dude! wake up!, sheesh, i thought tideborn assaissins were were all morning persons", a human Blademaster/Wu Xia said to the sleeping assassin. "**WAKE UP!**", And the said assassin jolted awake. "finally!, thought you'd never-", he couldn't finish his sentence as the assassin punch him on the gut "that's what you get for waking me" the assassin said flatly.

The human groaned and siad "aw, c'mon Shun, i was woke you 'cause we've gotta hurry! i'm hungry ya know?",

"yeah, hurry to the village 'cause your hungry?, very nice excuse Dan, very nice excuse", Shun said sarcastically. "and you shouldn't wake your party leader".

Then a laugh escaped the mounth of one their party member, named runo, then said "Ahahahah! oh Shun, i've always known Dan's an idiot, but, this idiotic? Ahahahahaha!", "Shuddup ya stupid venomancer you!", Dan back fired, "what you just sa to me?", "and there they go again" said the Wizard/Fa Shih named Julie, the last of thier party member, "you can say that again", Shun said, agreeing.

_**? P.O.V. : Soulless Dungeon**_

and your real quest will begin soon. A devilish laughter were heard through-out the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Me: well, what do you think?<br>Alice: Not bad for a rookie. I guess.  
>Me: Please R&amp;R ^^ thankyou!. And the characters' discriptions will be revealed on to the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Character Infos

_**Save Me**_

Me: Sorry if the story i made sucks. Its actually my first time here. And plus...  
>i own nothing<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character Infos:<strong>_

_**Shun Kazami**_

_**Race: **_Xi Shou, Tideborn (assassin)

_**Type: **_Physical

_**Home town:**_ City of the Raging Tides

_**Information: **_A class that is good at sneaking around like a lion circling around its prey. Using bleed effects to finish off their enemies quickly, they certainly earn the title of "Assassin". They are rather fragile, but can quickly deal massive damage to an enemy.

_**Weapon/s:**_ Dagger

_**Dan Kuso**_

_**Race: **_Wu Xia, Human (blademaster)

_**Type:**_ Physical

_**Home town:**_ Etherblade

_**Information: **_The Blademaster is the melee damage dealer class. Always at the front of the battle.

_**Weapon/s: **_Dual Blade, Fist

_**Runo Misaki**_

_**Race: **_YaoJing_**, **_Untamed (venomancer)

_**Type: **_Magic

_**Home Town: **_City of the Lost

_**Information: **_The **venomancer** is the pet taming class. Also known as the solo class, the venomancers have their own pet that works as their personal tank. The pet can be healed by the venomancer, making them the perfect team. But the venomancer is a lot more then its pets' cleric. Specializing in poison magical damage and debuff skills, the venomancer is a powerful class even without the pet. Venomancers even have the ability to turn themselves into foxes, which increases their physical defense and accuracy. It's also worth mentioning that the venomancer is one of the second most hated/envied class (after assassins), for various reasons.

_**Weapon/s: **_Wand

_**Julie**__**Makimoto**_

_**Race: **_Fa Shih, Human (wizard)

_**Type: Magic**_

_**Home town: Etherblade**_

_**Information: **_Wizards are the ranged magical damage dealer class, relatively weak compared to other classes, and as they gain levels and skills, their performance improves dramatically. Wizards control three types of magic, of which they have damage and shields.

_**Weapon/s: **_Wand, Glaive

_**Alice Gehabich**_

_**Race: **_Yu Ling, Elf (cleric)

_**Type: **_Magic

_**Home town: **_City of the Plume

_**Information: **_The cleric is the healing class. Being the backbone of the party who keeps everyone alive, clerics are both loved and hated. But this is only because their job is so important. For instance if the cleric does not heal the tank properly, he will die, and this often means the whole party will soon follow. However, the cleric will always have a valued place in any party, and can easily make friends. But clerics can be more than just support; with their powerful attack skills, party attack buffs and their sleep skill, the cleric can turn into an offensive force in a second.

_**Weapon/s: **_Glaive

* * *

><p>Me: there you go, the infos of the characters...Please read and review. The real chapter will be published very soon. Thankyou!<p>

(This is based on Perfect World Level-up game)


	3. A Wingkind?

_**Save Me**_

Me: i own nothing, just the story... The places were derived from the map of PWI. 

'OoOoO'

_**Chapter One: A Wingkind?**_

_**Shun's P.O.V.**_

That dream i had...it was so real. Although, I've never really encountered any wingkinds before. We were now travelling through the forest going to the Dragon Fang Village. And as the usual, Dan and Runo are bickering again whie Julie... well, she's not stopping them but just daydreaming about these "fantastic" fashion outfits.

**How typical**. I sighed as i thought about on how do i even consider them as warriors. But then again, their powers were strong, and if combined, they will be invinsible.

When we reached the village, Dan stopped bickering with Runo as he quickly ran towards the Elder. I sighed again.

The Elder was a good friend of my mom, and to us. "Hey gramps!", said Dan while wearing his cocky smile. "Why hello there young fellows!. And i suppose you all needed something to eat?" the elder said in reply.

"HELL YEAH!" Dan shouted earning a kick a a nag from Runo ,

"Mind your manners Dan!"

"Why you weak venomancer you!"

"what you say to me smelly human!"

And the bickering begins. **Great. **

'OoOoO'

After Dan and Runo stopped bickering, we ate.

Then the Elder approuched us saying that we have a new quest.

"Young warriors, you have to bring back what is lost.

Beyond the forest, you will find

A fallen _white dove_ cying,

Seek the reason behind,

And save the poor soul",

'OoOoO'

Hmm, beyond the forest?. The only place lies there was the Souless Dungeon. And its soulless!, there's no living being there.

That's when a thought hit me. _**What if there is?, wait, THERE IS! we're not trying to find an actual dove. **_

"There's no living creature in that place!", Dan said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"There is", all heads are turned to me. "We're seeking for a Yu ling".

Me: Done!. Its much longer than before. Thanks for those 3 who reviewed!. I am so very greatful to you all!... R&R!


	4. The Captured and the Capturer Revealed!

_**Save Me**_

Me: Wohooo!, exam's finally over!. Finally I could update!.

Innocent Diamond: thanks for reviewing and reading my story!. And for that, I'll name the key Diamond of Innocence. Heheh

Me: I own nothing.

'OoOoO'

_**Dan's P.O.V.**_

What the hell is Shun saying! , nothing even _existed_ in that place, that's why it's called **soulless.**

"What the hell are you saying Shun! None! Not even a Yu Ling can exist in such place!", I yelled in frustration, as I received a glare from him and a hiss, "What if there is? Is it so hard to believe that _**there is!**_ Stop being so foolish **HUMAN**!". Okay, **NOW,** that ticked me off , "Argh!, you're the one who's being insane!. You stupid hot shot! , you think your fit to be leader of this party?. You're not good enough! , you're not even close to how good your mo-",

"**DAN STOP!**", my rant was cut off by Runo and Julie. And… actually, I think it's a good thing.

All humans, usually have patience, but, not me.

'OoOoO'

_**Runo's P.O.V.**_

Urgh! That Dan!, is he making a death wish?. I know Shun has been a patient and cool Tideborn, but when it comes to this or if his patience really ran out, he'll be berserk and unstoppable.

We learned that the hard way.

"Tch, then so be it", I heard him say. Then he just walked away, heading to the soulless dungeon.

"Shun wait up!" we all said in unison. I turned to Dan and said sadly, "That's really reckless of you Dan. You know that Shun is only telling a fact about the dungeon. You of all people. He had visions Dan, and you know it." . "I'm sorry", he looked down. "Not to me. To him".

'OoOoO'

_**Shun's P.O.V.**_

_Stupid human. _I thought. He really doesn't know how or when to believe. How could he insult me?, and to think that he's my best friend. When I was about to regret making him my best friend, he approached me and he said gently," hey buddy".

"What do you want?", I said, a little harsher than intended

"I'm sorry"

"hmm?"

"I was wrong. Very wrong. You know me, I'm not that perfect"

I smiled, and jokingly punched him on the arm,

"Stop being so dramatic will you?. You look like a girl!",

"Oh yeah", he revealed his Fist weapon (it's actually a glove, the one he always uses in bakugan brawling) "then I challenge you to a duel!"

As for me, I revealed my dagger, "bring it"

'OoOoO'

After that duel, I triumph over Dan. _**Piece of cake.**_

'OoOoO'

_Beyond the forest._

We continue to our journey, and finally, we've reached our destination. _**The Soulless Dungeon.**_

_A __**fallen white dove**__, crying._

"Prepare yourselves, we must open this gate, and find that Cleric", I told them as they all revealed their weapons. And as for Runo, being a venomancer, summoned her pet. "We're going in".

_**A Cleric's P.O.V. : Souless Dungeon **_

I felt tears cascade down my cheeks.

The longer I cry, the hotter they become. And since I'm crying nonstop since I was brought in here, my tears can melt anything and everything by now. And the ironic thing is, I'm not affected by the effects of it.

I can't use my powers anymore. If only I wasn't cursed, I'd be able to use them and escape. If only…

If only I haven't trusted _**him**_.

Then I heard my capturer enter the dungeon, laughing maniacally and said, "oh, my, my. Poor _white little_ _dove_. You know, white little dove suits you better than the clue word that the stingkin' old geezer has given you. Ugh!, he's a pain you know?, sending all those weak races to quest just to save _**you!**_. How thoughtful of him.

And he sent another!. You've only got yourself to blame 'cause you didn't love _**me!**_, me!.

You broke my heart _**Alice!**_",

I replied with a shaky voice from crying," I didn't love you because you were the one who killed my grandfather!",

"It was an accident!"

"IT WASN'T!"

I cried harder.

"it's a good thing though", I herd him say.

I was shocked. _**A good thing?, how did that became a good thing?.**_

"How could you?"

"…"

"HOW COULD YOU _**ANUBIAS!**_". I screamed at him.

"Because I am able to kidnap you and make you _**fall!**_", He replied using the same level of tone.

Then the ground shook. "They're here.", he continued ,"this'll be easy." Those last words were just mumbled by him.

"You won't get away with this Anubias!"

"You, Alice dear, have no originality".

'+-+-+'

Me: Wow, I can't believe it!. It's…_**Long!**_...It's a miracle!. Hehe. R&R Everyone!


	5. Saved!

_**Save Me**_

Me: Sorry it took so long for me to update. There's so many things that needs to be done after all. And Plus, there are soooooooooooooo many requirements for the signing of clearance!.  
>Shun: Excuses, excuses…How pathetic of you.<br>Me: T_T ouch…  
>Alice: Shun!<br>Shun: tch. Whatever.  
>Alice: *pouts*<br>Me: Enough!...  
>InnocentDiamond: thanks for reviewing!, here's the next chapter…<p>

'OoOoO'

_**Anubias' P.O.V.**_

I walked out of Alice's room (jail) and into the main dungeon. I stopped for a minute and voice my thoughts.

Hmmp!, another set of race is coming. This'll be tricky, all because of that stupid Tideborn. Heh!, Either way, tideborns are still fragile, and plus, there's no cleric member on their party. _**Fools, they don't know who their dealing with. And their more stupid as to think they could easily defeat me without a cleric's healing skills. This could be my advantage.**_

I was about to take another step when a wave of painful feeling hit my head.

_**Flashback:**_

I was enraged. _**How could she reject me?**_. I don't want to be just friends anymore!. Why can't she understand that?.

"Anubias?"

"…"

"what's wrong?"

"…"

"*sigh* You know son, sometimes love hurts. You have to move on"

I looked at _**him**_ like he's some sort of ghost. I don't need his lectures!. I just needed revenge. If she doesn't love me then I'll force her!.

"Anubias, are you planning to do something to Alice?"

"hm?", that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Anubias, you can't force someone to love you."

I snapped, "Why?, just because you and all the people in the world had happy endings means I can't?. NO!. I will get what I want, and that's final!. Not even you could stop me!",

"Anubias!"

"Argh!", I grabbed a knife, and I stabbed him. _**Repeatedly**_**.**

His body dropped dead, and my hand was filled with blood.

As my sanity was completely broken, I laughed, laughed and laughed.

And a screamed "I _**will**_ get what I want Michael!. I _**will get what I want!**_".

_**End of flashback:**_

Another pain struck my head when the ground shook again. "Curse those annoying brats!",

"Who you callin' brats?", a stupid looking human gogle head asked me, or more of like, 'said to me'.

"Where are you hiding the Cleric?", the raven haired tideborn assassin asked me. _**Hmph!, so this is their so called LEADER?. You're fragile-ness is going to be your down fall.**_

"You'll never get her."

"Her?", an untamed venomancer with a blue hair asked, "yeah, _**her**_"

"We're going to save her"

"Do you really think its that easy?"

My eyes widened as the tideborn was already behind me, "don't underestimate us", he said in a deadly tone.  
>I was about to turn around when he punched me right in the face. And used a skill called <em><strong>Sinister Strike.<strong>_ That reduced my half of my health.

Then the human used a skill, reducing my movement plus 40 percent damage. Followed by the venomancer summoning her pet and she used a skill called _**call of the fox **_allowing her to be able to increase her speed and damage. And lastly the wizard giving the final blow.

I fell to the ground. _**Their stronger than I thought.**_

Another pain shot throught my head. And this time, it's more painful

_**Flashback:**_

"Anubias!, I don't love you!, I can't love you"

"Why Alice? WHY?"

"You killed my grandfether!"

"That's it?",

"no…it's not 'it' ", Alice said looking down.

"…"

She looked up again. Her eyes was giving off so much agony, "You're supposed to be my brother".

"That's it!. If you won't be mine, then nobody can have you!.. _**Black Fang **_I summon you!.", a three headed k9 demon arose and bowed down to me. "Your majesty?",

"Set the curse to my given target.", I pointed to Alice's direction.

"As you wish my lord…", he paused, then he continued, " _**Curse of Eternal Darkness!**_"

"No!, you can't curse me!, _**Feather Barrier!**_", Alice used a barrier skill.

"That won't work my dear"

"Aaaaah!", She shouted as the curse skill broke through her barrier.

Her glow disappeared and her consciousness slipped away from her.

_**End of flashback:**_

As I opened my eyes again, all their weapons were pointed sharply at my throat. "Where is she?", the tideborn asked giving me a deathly stare. _**I swear when I saw that "stare" I nearly vomit blood!**_. What kind of creature is this?.

"She's at the back portal", I said, trembling. _**How**_ _**could they have defeated that easily?**_.

"take us there", their venomancer said, as her pet growled at me.

"all I can do is point"

"alright"

Pointed where Alice is.

When they all had their back facing me, I took that chance to strike

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"_**Feather Arrows!**_". Anubias used a skill but it completely missed his targets. "What?"

"_**Rapture!**_", Shun aimed at his throat and sliced it with the aid of skill.

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

I heard a sound of a fallen body. _**Anubias killed them again?. **_That's when my question is answered.

"We've Come to rescue you!, soooooooooooo…SHOW YOURSELF!...ouch!", a brunette shouted and was back handed by a blue-haired venomancer. "Stupid!"

"Ugly fox! blue-haired weirdo!".

"Guys!, I'm over here!", I said, startling the two.

They looked at me, or sort of like gaped. "You're so beautiful!", exclaimed the venomancer.

"We're here to set you free" said the raiven-haired Tideborn. _**Wow, he's hot…Oh! No, bad Alice!**_.

"um? Hello?", he said to me again, and I nearly jumped, causing me to blush haard!, "Oh!, thankyou. So you've finally beaten Anubias huh?" changing the subject.

"yes"

I smiled, "Thank goodness". _**Finally**_.

"so um?", the wizard started, "Alice", "Alice!, what a nice name!...e-ehem…so, let me introduce ourselves, I am Julie Makimoto, the Human Wizard, the brunette is Dan Kuso, the Human Blademaster, beside him was Runo Misaki, the Untamed Venomancer and her pet Tigrerra. And last but not the least, Shun Kazami, the Tideborn Assassin, and our squad leader, or you may call it, party leader!."

"Oh, I see.", I blushed as I looked at him.

"Let's get you to the Elder", Shun said commandingly, but gentle.

'OoOoO'

Me: I hope you enjoyed. So please, R&R!.


End file.
